Firestar and Onestar
by Mr Steal Your Girl
Summary: Firestar and Onestar's frienship is coming to a boiling point. What will happen when Onestar does the unthinkable?


**Hey Everyone!**

 **I'm back and doing something...different! My first Warriors fic wasn't well received, so I decided to go in a different direction. Hope you like it! BTW this is a oneshot!**

 _Firestar's Den_

Firestar's mind reeled with the hurtful words Onestar said at the gathering last night. Every attempt the ginger leader tried to smooth things over, Onestar would reject it, getting even angrier then before.

"What happened, Onestar? What happened to our friendship?", Firestar muttered to himself miserably. A yowl split through the peaceful Thunderclan camp. The yowl belonged to Sandstorm, Firestar's loving mate.

"Windclan invasion!" she yowled, "At the border! Onestar is there with them!". Firestar stared deep into Sandstorm's green gaze and saw pure fear.

"Sandstorm, show me where the invasion is.", Firestar commandingly said. Sandstorm nodded quickly and was off towards the Windclan border, Firestar following closely behind.

Once they got there, Firestar saw the scene unravel in front of him. Squirrelfight was fighting fiercely with Crowfeather, while Coudtail fought off Nightcloud and Harespring. Then Firestar saw Onestar, standing proudly with his troops of cats behind him. As Onestar spotted Firestar, he casted him a hateful scowl. Firestar yowled for Thunderclan to stop and for the Thunderclan cats to get behind them. Onestar did the same. Firestar gazed at the leader and thought about all the memories they shared together. What happened to our friendship.

"Onestar", Firestar called out, "Why must we do this? Do you forget the days we were friends that easily?"

Onestar snorted and replied, "Firestar, thanks to you and your clan, Windclan seems like the younger brother to Thunderclan, always in it's protective shadow. We need this battle to show we are independent and that we not rely on Thunderclan to fight our battles!" Windclan yowls of agreement.

Firestar sighed to himself, "Is this really what it has come to? Okay Onestar, I still think of you as a close friend, but because you want a fight its a fight your get. I will not standby as you hurt the ones I love." Firestar voice wasn't a growl, but a soft mew, as if he was talking about who to send out on evening patrols. This made Onestar angrier and he yowled, " Windclan Attack!"

Cats whizzed by Firestar caterwauling and spitting. Firestar never seemed to get used to the passion of battle. As Firestar wasn't paying attention, Ashfoot, Windclan's deputy pounced on Firestar's back. Due to Firestar's greater weight, he easily through off the gray she-cat. As Firestar got situated again, he saw Onestar charging at him, but he didn't move. This didn't stop Onestar though, as he pounced on him and slashed Firestar stomach, making him scream out in agony. Blood was gushing from his stomach and he knew he couldn't leave his clan leaderless through the hard times coming up. He started to hobble towards Thunderclan camp to get Leafpool, but Onestar was too fast for him. He pounced on Firestar, making the flaming leader fall to the ground.

"Now where do you think your going?" Onestar growled form atop of him. Firestar coughed and spit up some blood.

"Onestar, please look around you! Do you think this is what Tallstar wanted!" Firestar yowled in pain. Onestar looked around and saw both Thunderclan cats and Windclan cats fighting savagely against one another. Onestar knew it was not what Tallstar wanted. He wanted Onestar to make friendships with other clans and npt fight them. This is why he didn't want Mudclaw to become leader, because fear of his ambition and his will to have a strong clan. Onestar didn't like this one bit and bit down hard on the back of Firestar's neck, making Firestar scream in agony.

"Shut up! You don't know what Tallstar wants! You're not even a Windclan cat. You would _never_ understand..." With that said, Onestar hopped off Firestar. As Onestar waited, Firestar never came back up. Onestar, shocked, went over and turned Firestar over on his back. Firestar eyes were dimly lit and Onestar could hear the gurgling of blood in the back of his throat. Onestar instantly yowled for everyone to stop.

"Someone come quickly! Firestar is dying!", Onestar yelled through the sea of cats. As he yelled that, Sandstorm came running towards her mate, Onestar started to back away. A paw caught his and he looked over and saw Firestar trying to muster up the strength to talk.

"O-Onestar, r-remember to make friendships with other clans, o-okay?" Firestar coughed, spitting up blood on his shiny fire pelt. Onestar nodded solemnly, groaning in agony.

"See you later, old friend..." And with that, Firestar's piercing emerald eyes went from dimly lit, to nothingness.

"Firestar, no no NO! YOU CAN'T LEAVE! PLEASE THIS FOREST NEEDS YOU STILL...I need you still" Onestar yowled in grief.

Both Thunderclan and Windlcan stood on their respective sides of the boarder. Onestar looked on sadly as the great leader Firestar laid lifelessly on the floor with his loved ones. Squirrelflight was still glaring at him with hatred as she laid close to her father with grief and sadness in her eyes.

"Once again, I am so terribly sorry for your loss. He will be greatly missed by Windclan." Onestar stated, sadness clearly visible in his voice.

"Coming from the guy who killed him.", snorted a Windclan from behind him. Onestar didn't say anthing back though. Whoever it was who said that, they were right. It was his fault Firestar had died. _Oh Firestar, I'm so sorry,_ Onestar thought.

"Just leave us alone, you...you...monster!" Sandstorm said, choking on a sob. As Onestar dipped his head in respect, he, and all the other Windclan warriors, went back to camp.

 _Firestar, I'm greatly sorry, old friend_


End file.
